Fairy Tail's Frundraiser
by PoisonIcyIvy
Summary: Makarov wants the guild's financial situation to get better, so he plans a fundraiser. What are Laxus and Lucy insinuating to each other? (First LaLu, rating may be changed later if I add in some more mature things)
1. Fairy Tail's Fundraiser

**Here's a little LaLu, enjoy! **

Master Makarov had a plan to help the guild financially. He had a series of fundraisers all ready to go thanks to the help of Mira, though she was still participating. It would take three days and all three days would be different.

Day one would be a fashion show involving all the guild's bachelors and bachelorettes. They would be modeling everyday wear, formal wear, and swim wear. It was to be held in the city square to allow the townspeople to buy tickets.

Day two would be a battle of the bands, groups and songs picked by Mira, of course. Also held in the town square. Day three was where they'd be auctioning off everyone to anyone, fellow guild members, members of a different guild, townspeople, anybody.

Master rubbed his hands together excitedly. He couldn't wait for the jewels to start rolling in. Everything was staring tomorrow.

(Time skip to Day 1 fundraiser, Lucy POV)

I was so nervous. Pretty much the whole town was gathered outside, along with the guys from the guild, and some other people from other guilds. I'd picked a black skirt, yellow tube top, and yellow sandals with a black lightning clip in my hair for the everyday wear. I could not believe Mira talked me into this outfit. What if _he _didn't even like me?

Almost everyone was participating though. Aside from me, there was: Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia, Mira, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Laki.

'_And now number 4: Lucy Heartfilia'_

I took a deep breath then held my head up high as I walked out on stage and posed by just putting my hand on my hip and smiling. I scanned the crowd and finally saw _him_. The blonde lightning mage that I had been nursing a crush on for forever. He quirked an eyebrow at my choice of clothing. Blushing, I walked to the other side of the stage and struck another sassy pose then walked back behind the curtain to get changed.

For formal wear Mira had given me a knee-length, curve hugging black dress with one strap. It glittered with small yellow sparkles; I paired it with a fur-lined coat that came to my waist, and my hair was up in a bun.

When it was once again my turn, I walked out confidently and struck provocative poses. I ended by locking eyes with Laxus and blowing him a kiss. I smiled as I went back and changed, seeing as he'd blushed.

My choice of a bathing suit was a black bikini. The top had a gold ring in the middle with little lightning strikes dangling down. The bottoms had matching gold rings holding the sides together at my hips. I walked out with a sexy smirk and posed even more provocative by bending over and showing off my assets. A few men passed out with nosebleeds. I walked back behind the curtain swaying my hips then changed back into my first outfit to go out and watch the guys' show.

The guys that were participating were: Natsu, Laxus, Elfman, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, and Max. Most of them wore exactly what they wore everyday, not making much of a show. However, Laxus came out in distressed jeans and a white t-shirt with his zodiac symbol and an old key on a black string around his neck. Everyone seemed curious about his choice, but Laxus kept his face impassive as he casually strolled across stage.

The formal wear ended up as a disaster, Gray came out in the just the suit jacket and pants and Elfman ended up ripping out of his jacket with exclamations of "Men!" Then Bixlow refused to take his visor off and Natsu ended up catching the curtain on fire, causing there to be a short intermission.

But afterwards, it was Laxus' turn, which was well worth the wait in many female's opinions. He came out in black dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a loose black tie. As he walked across with his black jacket slung over his shoulder. Many women cat called but he ignored them and locked eyes with me just before he was back behind the curtain.

In the swim wear, many of the guys came out in just plain swim trunks, flashing smiles at the audience, making many girls go wild. Laxus wore a white tank with black and yellow trunks with the same old key and black around his neck.

(After show, regular POV)

Once the show was over everyone started heading home, as it was about 6 p.m. As Lucy was stuffing her extra clothes in her bag, someone's shadow covered her and she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Lucy turned and stood and immediately started blushing once she saw Laxus.

"Oi-Blondie, what're those clothes about?" Laxus was genuinely curious as to why she wore lightning-related clothes; he was worried she may have found some other lightning mage instead of him.

While Lucy was trying to come up with an intelligent answer, Mira came up and saved her, asking her to help take down decorations. After Lucy nodded her consent she turned back to Laxus.

"Gomen~. Bye Laxus" After a formal bow, Lucy left after Mirajane. Leaving the two blondes toponder each other's outfits.

**Hope you liked it! This is my first LaLu. R&R please!**

**Mwah~**


	2. Day 2

**Gomen for taking so long! I'm working on updating all my stories and writing new ones. I'll try to do better! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Mwah~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs!**

**(A.N. If it is not otherwise said, assume the characters are wearing their usual apparel)**

**Day two.**

Mira had just finished making her list of the songs for all the groups she'd picked out for the battle of the bands. Currently she had:

1. Max/Grey/Elfman-

2. Juvia/Evergreen/Laki- "Realize" by: Colbie Caillat

3. Erza/Herself(Mira)/Lisanna- "Don't stop Believing" by: Journey

4. Natsu/Freed/Romeo- "Check Yes Juliet" by: We the Kings

5. Wendy/Cana-"Say You Like Me" by: We the Kings

6. Gajeel/Bixlow- "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" by: Mike Posner ft. Lil Wayne

7. Laxus- "Just The Way You Are" by: Bruno Mars

8. Levy/Lucy- "Kisses Down Low" by: Kelly Rowland

She realized that most, if not all, songs were out of the participants comfort zones, but she thought it'd get everyone's wheels turning. She was rubbing her hands together with her match-maker grin when she heard squeals and groans. _'Everyone must've seen the songs they have to sing,'_ Mira thought cheerily as she was bombarded by complaints.

"If everyone wishes to keep complaining I'll pick out their outfits, too." Everyone but Levy and Lucy backed off then.

"Mira-nee! You know I can't sing something like this! Especially not with _him_ out there!" Mira smiled deviously as the two continued complaining.

**Later that day, at the concert.**

The first groups' song went fairly smoothly, the exclamations of "Man!" were down to a minimum.

When group number two was up, Evergreen was in a flashy fairy outfit and sang the most boldly. Juvia and Laki did more background and blushed when they saw their crushes out in the crowd.

Since Mira, Erza, and Lisanna already practically had their men, Mira had them just sing a classic. They all wore coordinating outfits. Halter dresses of black, blue, and light pink, each with a sparkly fairy tail insignia somewhere on the dress. They each took turns singing different verses and all sang the chorus.

The next group was Natsu, Freed, and Romeo. Freed was very composed and collected while singing his part. Natsu got a bit flustered and ended up burning holes in the stage. Romeo, followed Natsu in suit, but not quite as bad. However, during the chorus mentioning "Juliet" all the men couldn't help but find their crushes and blush while singing.

Surprising everyone but Mirajane, Cana and Wendy made a very good duo. They both wore baby blue crop tops and black leggings. They both sang with strong, but also slightly shy.

Bixlow and Gajeel were no where near out of their comfort zone. They both let their pervy attitudes come through as they sang their song (Gajeel did Lil Wayne's part). Bixlow let his tongue loll freely from his mouth and Gajeel winked at Levy a few times.

Laxus was a less than willing participant. It took some gentle coaxing from the Thunder Tribe and some not-so-friendly threats from Demon-Mira to get him to walk begrudgingly to the middle of the stage. He wore his usual attire, but with the same key on a string around his neck, and without his fur coat, with his signature scowl. However, when the music started, he did not disappoint. His singing voice was a rich baritone that lay nicely over the ears. As he sang he subconsciously sought out the busty blonde he thought of in his mind as he let the lyrics flow from his mouth. When he found her, they locked eyes for a portion of the song, until Lucy blushed and she looked away. Laxus, too, ended up having a very slight pink hue as he finished his song and hurried off stage.

Levy and Lucy were extremely nervous, as an understatement. They both took deep, calming breaths as they walked onto stage, their backs facing the crowd. They both wore their hair completely down, so it was framing their face. They also had on knee-length jackets that tied in the front so you couldn't see what they were wearing underneath. The females mages faces' were also bare of makeup, knowing their dragon slayers preferred them that way.

When the music started Lucy slowly turned to face the guild and sang the first few lines. Then Levy turned and did the same. They both sang softly and seductively.

Once they got to the chorus, they tossed their jackets to the side, revealing their outfits underneath. This caused a few townsmen to immediately pass out with nose bleedes, others had trickles of blood trailing down to their upper lip.

The blunette wore a crop top of shiny silver and a black leather mini skirt. She also had a fake a nose ring and naval piercing (real). This was paired with black fishnets and sliver strappy heels.

The blonde was wearing matching black fishnets, but wore a yellow sparkly off the shoulder top with black short shorts, a lightning bolt necklace, and yellow wedges.

Levy and Lucy both locked eyes with Gajeel and Laxus as they sang the provocative lyrics and danced accordingly.

_I like my kisses down low,_

_Makes me arch my back._

_When you give it to me slow,_

_Baby just like that. _

Both the dragon slayers blushed very dark for the duration of the song, not being able to keep their eyes off them. Once the females' song ended, the crowd was dead silent before erupting into a vast chaos of cat calls and cheers, the loudest being Gajeel and Laxus and Mira. After bowing, the girls quickly scampered back stage.

**(Backstage right after Levy & Lucy's song) **

Erza and Wendy came and gave them a quiet 'congratulations' with a deep blush across her cheeks. Cana smirked and clapped them both on the back. Mirajane came running at them and hugged them both tightly.

"You guys did AMAZING! I knew you guys could pull it off!" The take-over mage was squealing as Levy and Lucy blushed. When Mira left to go thank the crowd for coming out the solid script mage turned to the celestial spirit mage.

"We did do it Lu-chan!" They both squealed and hugged each other until the clearing of a throat or two disturbed them. They both turned to find the iron and lightning dragon slayer standing in front of them a bit awkwardly, still slightly blushing.

"Ahem. W-well uh you did a really good job out there bookworm…you, too, bunny girl." Levy blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Gajeel, you did a fine job as well." While those two continued some small talk the tall blonde turned to the shorter.

"Nice song out there blondie," Laxus smirked, "you ever wanna really be able to sing that truthfully let me know." This caused Lucy to blush.

"H-hey! Y-you're blonde, too! Besides, I never took you to be such a softie Laxus. Who was the girl who's eyes 'make the stars look there not shining'?" Lucy waggled her eyebrows suggestively, glad she'd taken the embarrassment from herself.

Laxus almost blushed at how she was standing close and peering up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. He'd really meant all the lyrics from the song… not that she'd ever know.

The two blondes soon parted ways as they needed to get home and help clean up both looking forward to tomorrow's auction. But, neither more so than Mira and her match-maker look.

**Sooo I hope you liked it. This will most likely be wrapped up next chapter unless I get reviews asking for otherwise. But I'm not sure how to continue this past the next chapter, so yah, if you have ideas then tell me, otherwise this is being over. Haha I have such great grammar.**

**Anywayyy, if you have any ship fanfic ideas just PM me. I love your reviews, hope you enjoy my stories.**

**Mwah~**


	3. Chapter 3

To call Lucy Lucky Heartfilia nervous on the third day of the fundraiser, would have been the understatement of all Fiore. Despite everyone's assurances of how beautiful she looked, she still didn't know if _he'd_ like it.

Currently she had on a yellow tube top and an ankle-length black skirt with a slit off to the side all the way up to her waist. The outfit was courtesy of Mira, as well as her hair, which was up in a high ponytail. But the yellow flip-flops she wore, were her own.

Master was doing the announcing so that Mira could participate, she was also first.

"And here we have Mirajane Strauss! Let's start the bidding at 300 jewels, I mean look at that body!" Mira was in a simple but stunning short green strapless dress and blushed while many cat-calls were made and numbers were called out, but only one voice stood out.

"**10,000 jewels!"**

Everyone looked around to see who the big spender was and many were surprised to see the green haired script mage.

"**Sold!"** Master Makarov was beyond happy, and was still grinning like a fool when a smirking Freed walked away with a blushing Mira.

"Next we have Canaaaa!" Cana swaggered out from behind the curtain in her usual attire with a beer mug. There were many numbers but many were suddenly knocked out by a blue-ish blur. Then, suddenly, Bacchus was handing Makarov 5,000 jewels and carrying Cana off… well running, due to being chased by Gildarts.

"Here's our other Strauss sister, Lisan-" Before Master Makarov even finished, Natsu was up carrying Lisanna away, leaving an I.O.U. and a grumbling irritated guild master in his wake.

"Now we have Levy McGarden!" Master Makarov got an impish grin as he knew Jet and Droy would bet higher and higher until Gajeel beat them and had to hand over a high price. Jet and Droy were about to simultaneously call out when a number when Gajeel knocked them out and Makarov lost his grin. Gajeel gave him 3,000 jewels then walked off.

"Gee-hi!"

"Alright well now we've got Lucy Heartfilia! Come on out Lucy! Fellas you better bet high!" Lucy's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to go out until another two people, but quickly, she regained her composure and sauntered out confidently though she was dying inside. When she looked out at the crowd she didn't even see Laxus anywhere!

'_Great. I knew he wasn't interested… Oh no now who will I end up with?'_

Many numbers were flying through the air and Makarov was looking very pleased. **"10,000 jewels for love!" **Lucy had to try very hard to not facepalm as she saw Dan running up with flowers toward the stage. Then she almost deadpanned when he was punched to the side by a glowing fist, leaving Loki to run up to the stage.

"**11,000!"**

Then Loki was joined by a shirtless Lyon who made Loki slip on ice. Lucy was ready to turn invisible and sink into the floor…until she saw a flash of lightning that suddenly landed in front of her. All three of the other males shrunk back when Laxus wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and gave his grandfather a heaping pile of jewels.

"Will 20,000 be enough Gramps?" Without waiting for an answer the blonde swept up the other blonde and flashed them to a fancy restaurant where he'd made reservations for two.

"So how long have you been thinking of doing that Sparky?"

"…..How long have you been at the guild?"

**The end! I hope y'all liked it. Sorry it was so short. I could maybe write a sequel if y'all want but I'd need some encouragement and ideas for that. Anywayyy I'll be finishing up BixLu and posting new stuff soon! **

**Mwahhh~**


End file.
